Gone
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: What if Mikasa lost her family for the second time? [One-shot]


Her legs could no longer carry her weight. They threw her to her knees, skin scratching against sharp cobblestone. She didn't flinch at the scrape for her heart's ache blurred out the noise. Mikasa's gaze fixated on two forms resting before her. The chilly hand of grief curled around her chest and squeezed until her heart lost the will to beat.

Ash, smoke, and flickering embers swirled and danced in shadows all around. They restrained her lungs as she tried to breathe. She blinked away tears and forced her eyes to look at their bodies. She couldn't even recognize them, laying so still.

Armin's head was bathed in blood, blond hair dyed crimson. His right arm was missing, leaving a sanguine nub. His face was turned to the ground so she couldn't see his eyes. But she could see Eren's. His emerald irises, once so bright, faded into the dark void of death. His face was crisscrossed by tiny streams of blood, and his right arm stretched out ending in a balled fist. All his fire had been extinguished. Gone forever.

A lump caught in her throat causing it to sore and causing her eyes to water. Mikasa slowly inched closer and took Eren's hand. The golden key he held so closely was caught in the ball of his palm. She unfolded his stiff fingers and took the key. His hand was frigid as she enveloped it in her own and held it to her lips. She pressed against his clammy skin, allowing tears to rain on him. "Why did you have to leave me?" She whispered. Her voice was strained, like a raspy whisper. "All I wanted was to be by your side, but now I can't. Now you and Armin are both gone, and I'm all alone." She buried her face in the back of his hand before shouting into the dim sky. Her voice echoed back, hollow and broken.

Gently, Mikasa set Eren's hand over his heart. She moved to turn Armin's body. She covered her mouth, sickened by his mutilated face. Half of it was missing and revealed the rigid bones of his nape. Shakily, she pulled him into her arms and carefully set him beside Eren. She reached for her red scarf and unwound it from her neck. Bending back down, she spread the scarlet fabric over their faces. "You said you'd wrap this around me as many times as I like." She stared at the shape of Eren's face. "But now you can't. So let me do it for you." Wheezing, she took his key and tied it around her neck. Her throat shook with violent sobs.

They were gone. It wasn't like they were off on a mission or another expedition. They would still be together if that were the case. They wouldn't be leaving the walls, would never see the ocean, and they would never stand by her side again. They were gone forever.

Mikasa hadn't noticed the shadow that fell over her. Her eyes were too blurred. "Hey, get up." A voice commanded from behind. She blinked the tears away.

"What?" She turned and gazed up into the face of humanity's strongest. Levi's face was unchanged though Mikasa thought she could see a hint of understanding in his dark eyes.

"You need to get up." He ordered. He offered her his hand.

"I can't." She shook her head. Her face fell. "I've just lost my family for the second time. I no longer have the will to stand." Levi didn't object. He knelt down in front of her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but they no longer have the option. You have to stand for them." He looked into her eyes. "They may be gone, but you aren't. You can still fight for what they died for."

"But why should I fight if I don't have anyone to protect?" She clutched the key hanging around her neck. "Why should I keep fighting if there's no one to fight for?" She looked into Levi's stare. His grey flecks reflected a depth she never noticed before. They were compassionate, but they were hurt. "Please tell me, Captain, what do I have left to fight for?"

"That's for you to decide." His voice was soft. "But they died with you in mind and you in heart." He reached over and folded his hand around her hand. "They fought just as much for you as for themselves. If they had won humanity's freedom, it would be for you just as much as it would be anyone else. And maybe more. They loved you. If you forget that, they'll have died in vain." Mikasa's eyes cleared, and she turned to look at her fallen family once more.

A light wind picked up her hair and blew away the ash and smoke. Mikasa slowly stood to her feet, and Levi followed. She slapped her right fist over her heart, saluting her fallen comrades- her fallen friends. "Goodbye, Eren. Goodbye, Armin." She chocked. "From now on, I'll be standing and fighting for all three of us." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, allowing silence to fall upon them. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, lifted her gaze, and drew her blades. She turned to Levi who she realized had been saluting beside her. "Your orders, Captain?"

"Back inside the walls." He looked back at Eren and Armin. "I'm sure Hanji is waiting for us. She won't be happy to hear about this."

"No, she won't." Mikasa followed his gaze. Her eyes misted at her heart's final convulse. She and Levi turned away, and she again grasped the key. _This world is cruel yet people still say it's beautiful. Why can't I see that beauty anymore?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I think this is my second AoT fic that I've posted... hmm..._**

 ** _This piece was inspired by a piece of fan art that I found on Pinterest. It depicts exactly what happens in this story. I don't know who the artist is, but if I did, I'd give them credit._**

 ** _This is supposed to take place somewhere during the events of the manga chapters 80-85._**

 ** _I really hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
